ponymovfandomcom-20200214-history
SWAG.MOV
SWAG.MOV will be the last episode of the PONY.MOV series. It was supposed to air on YouTube on December 22nd 2012, but Max's hard drive was wiped and all progress was destroyed. This will be the Rainbow Dash themed episode. Plot The video takes places approximately one year after Discord first arrived in Ponyville. Discord, Wolflor, and the hoard of R-Dash 5000's travel off into the distance, leaving behind the ruins of Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle looks upon the destruction and sighs. A montage shows Rarity escaping captivity from the Mexicans who'd been holding her hostage, Fluttershy leaving the correctional facility rehabilitated, and Pinkie Pie in a motel room with a snail, depressed over a bottle of vodka. It then shows Spike poking Rainbow Dash's body with a stick when she suddenly springs to life, yelling and scaring Spike. Spike asks if Twilight's experiment actually succeeded in bringing Dash back to life, but she reveals she was never dead, only in a coma, and this was never discovered because no one bothered to take her pulse. Rainbow asks what she missed, and Spike recaps, including some events never shown in any of the videos, such as a flesh eating disease and a civil war between Earth ponies and Pegasi. Rainbow Dash then asks where Twilight is, and Spike points to a rather glum-looking Twilight. Rainbow attempts to get Twilight's attention and cheer her up, but fails. Eventually, Twilight mentions how she wanted to save Ponyville, but failed to do so, because none of her friends would help her find the Elements of Harmony. She then mentions that everyone in Ponyville is dead. Rainbow then attempts a sonic rainboom, in hopes of fixing the situation. While flying, she passes by Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. Eventually, when she pulls it off, it is so powerful, that first it melts the faces off of those three, and then destroys the reality within the video. Eventually, an image of Rainbow Dash with three eyes comes into focus, and then time rewinds, to the beginning of SHED.MOV. However, right as Discord is about to crush Applebloom under his foot, a voice calls out his name, allowing Applebloom to sneak away. The voice is eventually revealed to belong to a large, muscular, bipedal Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash gives Discord a final warning: leave Ponyville, or die. However, Discord only roars in reply, and the two begin fighting. Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Pinkie, and Fluttershy run out onto a rooftop to watch the fight, while the other ponies of Ponyville evacuate. Eventually, Discord defeats Rainbow Dash, and pulls off her wings. He says that she cannot defeat him and their world will burn. Scootaloo calls out to Rainbow Dash, pleading with her to get up, and telling Rainbow Dash that she believes in her. Rainbow Dash then finds strength within her, and bucks Discord in the chest, sending him flying into a mountain. Discord angrily shouts that ponies are for little girls and charges. As Discord moves in, Rainbow Dash signals Twilight, who casts a spell summoning the Sword of the Holy Titans. Using it, Rainbow Dash is able to decapitate Discord, causing a massive blood wave that engulfs Ponyville. After the wave dies down, Rainbow Dash shrinks back to her normal size, and her hands turn back into her front hooves again, and she soon loses consciousness. At a later point, she wakes up in a hospital bed, surrounded by the mane six (sans Applejack), and bemoans the loss of her wings. Pinkie wonders about what happened to the Elements of Harmony, and Spike reveals they were up his nose the whole time. Just then, Applejack returns, to a lukewarm response from Spike. Applejack tries to explain that she saved the multiverse, but is quickly silenced with the response of "nobody cares" from all her friends, sans Rarity and Twilight. Rainbow Dash then realizes that they're all together again, and Twilight concludes that friendship really is magic. They all revel in the moment, except for Spike, who concludes that he needs to get some guy friends. The final shots of the video are of Ponyville being rebuilt, and the last scene before the credits is Applejack bragging to her friends that she ate every single apple in the orchard in Sweet Apple Acres. In a post credits scene, Discord's head crashes down next to Fluttershy's shed, while she is inside, drinking tea. When his eye that landed inside the shed opens and blinks, she pointedly warns him that he's in her shed. Category:Episodes